


More Than a "Thing"

by EeeGeeKay (EricaGraceKay)



Category: Victorious
Genre: F/M, High School, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-22
Updated: 2012-11-22
Packaged: 2017-11-19 06:08:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/570049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EricaGraceKay/pseuds/EeeGeeKay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beck and Tori take a stab at a relationship... kind of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Than a "Thing"

Tori had trouble sleeping. Well, more trouble than usual. Trina's snoring from the next room over always managed to keep her up for a couple hours before the raucous snorts became nothing more than background noise. This night, however, was different, and Tori half-wished Trina's snoring could distract her long enough to forget what was on her mind, but no luck. She had Beck on the brain and it was driving her nuts.

Since him and Jade broke up, Tori was finally able to spend more time with Beck without having to worry about incurring the wrath of the evil girlfriend. Sure, she saw him plenty at school already, but they hung out even more outside of Hollywood Arts. Whether it was grabbing burgers on Sunday afternoons, spontaneously skipping class to go play a round of mini golf, or the occasional ride to school, the two of them always figured out how to have a blast. In the end, though, it only left Tori wanting more.

She finally had her chance, right? Beck was available _and_ totally into her... What could possibly go wrong? And that, ladies and gentleman, is why Tori had trouble sleeping. _Everything_ that could possibly go wrong played through her head like a neatly organized montage of disaster. She laughed, she cried, she caught on fire! But most of all, she worried about how her budding romance with Beck would affect her tentative friendship with Jade. As each scenario rolled by, Tori's stomach did another backflip. There was no way she was ever sleeping again.

Yawning, Tori plucked her Pearphone off the bedside table and opened TheSlap app.

 _Still awake at 3:45? Ugh. Too much on my mind._ _  
Mood: Exhausted -_-_

Avoiding the horrors that might still be hiding behind her eyelids, Tori continued to screw around with her phone. She played Aggravated Ostriches, changed her phone background three times, and right as she was about to play Shrine Walk, two short vibrations signaled the arrival of a new text message.

_Beck Oliver: Whatcha thinkin', Vega?_  
 _Tori Vega: Things. Terrible, terrible things._  
 _Beck Oliver: Uh oh, put down that knife. Don't make me call the cops!_  
 _Tori Vega: Why call the cops when there's one sleeping down the hall? (; But you don't have to worry, no homicidal (or suicidal) thoughts on this end of the line._  
 _Beck Oliver: Good to hear. Then what kind of terrible, terrible thoughts are keeping you up this late?_  
 _Tori Vega: I feel like I'm watching a Jackass marathon in my head, except I'm Steve-O._  
 _Beck Oliver: You're not considering getting into the business of doing stupid shit, are you?_  
 _Tori Vega: Haha! Not yet. But I’m glad you texted. I need to talk to you._  
 _Beck Oliver: Yikes. What did I do?_  
 _Tori Vega: Nothing! Don't worry about it. I'll see you at school later._  
 _Beck Oliver: No way, the suspense is gonna kill me! Tell me now._  
 _Tori Vega: Over text? Not happening. My thumbs can't move fast enough. Plus, I'd much rather talk face-to-face._  
 _Beck Oliver: Then come to my RV._  
 _Tori Vega: Right now?_  
 _Beck Oliver: Do it._

Tori fiddled nervously with the phone in her hand. _How am I supposed to sneak out from the second floor? This is impossible_ , she thought, but pulled a sweatshirt on over her tank top and slipped into a pair of tennis shoes anyway. The window screen popped off easily enough, giving Tori the confidence to slip through the opening and out onto the roof of the first floor. Her feet landed with a _thump_ and she cringed as she strained her ears for any sounds from within the home. All clear.

"Okay, now I'm stuck," Tori moaned as she sat with her feet dangling over the edge of the roof. It wasn't too big of a drop, no more than maybe fifteen feet, but she didn't want to risk injuring herself. With no other options left, Tori inched her butt to the very edge before dropping. Her shins throbbed, but she was otherwise unharmed. Tori set off at a jog towards Beck's house.

About ten minutes later, Tori was in the Olivers' driveway, bent over with her hands on her knees. All the lights in the house were off, but she was able to spot one source of light from within Beck's trailer. She approached The Silver Streak and knocked as lightly as she could against the glass of one of the windows. There was some rustling inside before the door swung open, revealing the ever-handsome Beck in plaid pajama pants and an old t-shirt.

"Why, if it isn't Tori Vega! What brings you to my humble abode so early in the morning? I don't start serving breakfast until six."

Tori stuck out her tongue at the boy. "Ha-ha, very funny. Now let me in before I get caught."

Without another word, Beck stood aside and presented the inside of the RV with a flourish. Tori was always surprised by how much he managed to stuff into the Airstream. He had a bed, couch, a dresser, and all his hair products. Life was good. Tori made her way to the folding chair in the corner, taking a seat and pulling her leg up to her chest. Beck followed her in and threw himself on the bed.

He looked at her expectantly for a few moments, but when she didn't say a word, he started the conversation. "So, what is it you need to talk to me about? Did I do something wrong?"

"No, you didn't do anything," she sighed, stifling a yawn. "It's pretty much just my problem, but it involves you, so..."

Beck nodded, encouraging her to continue. "So...?"

"It's just, like, you know I don't have much luck with guys, right? Well, who am I kidding? Everyone knows that. Something always ends up go awry and the relationship is ruined. Every single time." She stopped to take a deep breath, and he was thoroughly confused as to how he fit into all of this. "And... and I don't want that to happen to us."

A smirk played on Beck's lips as he propped himself up on his elbows. "So, Miss Vega, are you insinuating that we have a thing?"

"If that's alright with you," she replied, smiling meekly.

"It definitely is. Just don't worry so much, okay? I'm not going anywhere anytime soon." Beck winked flirtatiously. 

Tori felt a giant weight lift off her shoulders. They would have their ups just as much as they'd have their downs, but Tori decided to cross that bridge when she came to it. With newfound confidence, she stood up from her seat and joined Beck on the bed.

He looked impressed by her forwardness, and scooted over to make more room. "I'm just telling you now, if you keep sitting on this bed with me, we're gonna be a lot more than a 'thing' soon." Beck let out a laugh that sent shivers up Tori's spine.

"I think," she started, leaning down until their foreheads touched. "I'm okay with that."

When their lips finally met, it was like magic... as cliche as that is. Everything Tori had worried about, each nightmare and frightening thought, all of it melted away. All she felt was pure bliss and Beck's arms slowly wrapping around her. After a few minutes of intense lip-action, Tori abruptly broke the kiss and sat up. 

"How in the world am I supposed to get back into my house?"

Dazed, Beck looked at her with half-lidded eyes. "How-- wait, uh-- /what/?"

"My room. Second floor. No key. How?"

"Hmm..." Beck thought, as the gears in his brain started up again. "Are you awake when your dad leaves for work?"

Tori shook her head. "Nope, he leaves pretty early to go to the gym before heading off to the station."

"How about you wait until your dad leaves, then sneak in the front door and right into bed again?" Beck's eyes flicked to the small alarm clock that sat on the counter. "It's only 4:30 right now, so we've got some time, right?"

Smiling mischievously, Tori combed her fingers through his hair. "Yeah, we’ve got about an hour or so... but what to do until then?"

Beck purred and pulled her down on top of him for another passionate kiss. He ran his hands along her hips, tugging her sweatshirt off as they made their way up. Tori thought about protesting, considering how gloriously unsexy her Goodbye Puppy pajama tank top was, but was too busy to care. 

Beck yawned and attempted to sit up, only to realize that Tori was still asleep on his chest. She looks so peaceful, He thought, tucking a strand of brown hair behind her ear. Trying his best to remain still, Beck slowly removed his PearPhone from the pocket of his pajama pants and looked at screen. No new messages, 78% battery left, 7:15am.

_7:15am?!_

"SHIT! Tori, wake up! Come on, wake up!" Beck sprung out of the bed, flinging Tori off and effectively waking her up. Confused and disoriented, she looked around. The last thing she remembered was making out with Beck, and then...?

"We're gonna be late for school if we don't book it!" He warned, quickly changing in front of her. He pulled on a pair of jeans and one of his many button-up shirts. "We fell asleep on accident and now we're pressed for time _and_ you're not back at home where you should be!"

Tori chewed her thumb nail nervously as she dug through the covers looking for her phone. Once located, her heart dropped. Five texts and three missed calls from her mom and Trina, all with the same message: _Where are you?_

"Oh man, this is bad," Tori moaned as her finger hovered over the call back option. Just then, her phone began vibrating in her hand. It was another call from Trina!

"H-hello?"

"Tori! Where the hell are you? You better have the best excuse in the book or you're gonna be in a shit-ton of trouble."

Tori turned to Beck with pleading eyes. "I dunno, reason with her! She may be the devil incarnate, but she's your sister too... There's gotta be some loyalty in that somewhere, right?" She shrugged and put the phone back up to her ear.

"Name your price, Trina."

She heard the sound of a car door slamming on the other end. "Oh-ho, no excuse then, sister dearest? My price is quite the bargain, actually. Step down and give me the lead role in the spring play and get me a date with Beck. You're friends with him, aren't you?"

"Um, yeah, you could say that." Tori replied slowly, watching Beck style his hair out of the corner of her eye. God, he was handsome.

"Good," Trina said, "Then it shouldn't be too hard. I'll tell Mom that you left early to finish some homework in the school library. Remember our conditions." There was a click, and then silence.

Beck wiped off his hands and turned around. "So, everything good to go?"

Tori looked sheepish. "Well, more or less, but you're going to hate me for this..."

After explaining Trina's terms, Beck looked sick. "You owe me big time, Vega!"

"I know, I know, anything you want, I promise!"

"Big mistake." Beck teased, giving her a wink.

The only one left to get ready was Tori, and all she had was her pajamas. Beck rifled through his clothes before pulling out an old t-shirt and shorts. After making him face the other direction, she dressed herself, but could hardly keep her pants up. Spying a belt on the ground, she slipped it through the loops on the shorts and tightened it to the very last notch. Next, she rolled the shorts as far up as they'd go and slipped the t-shirt off one shoulder. It was definitely more boyish than Tori was used to dressing, but it would do.

"Alright, I'm ready to go!" She finally announced, grabbing her phone and pajamas.  
Beck nodded and grabbed his things as well. They hopped into his old Pontiac GTO and made it to Hollywood Arts just as the bell was ringing. The two shared a quick kiss in the privacy of the car before heading off to their respective classes.

Tori had a big day ahead of her…


End file.
